In recent years, proximity wireless communication such as Near Field Communication (NFC), Infrared Data Association (IrDA), and TransferJet (registered trademark) has come into use in mobile phones. Data can be transmitted and received between the mobile phones employing proximity wireless communication by users only bringing the mobile phones close to each other. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-193474 discusses a technique for performing handover from such proximity wireless communication to a different wireless communication method such as a wireless local area network (LAN) (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series) and Bluetooth (registered trademark).
Furthermore, a protocol for performing handover from NFC to a different wireless communication method such as the wireless LAN and Bluetooth (registered trademark) has been standardized as an international standard (i.e., NFC Forum Connection Handover 1.2). NFC Forum Connection Handover 1.2 defines a record for indicating the communication method to which handover can be performed from the NFC. Such a record can include a plurality of messages for performing handover, and priority of each of the plurality of messages can also be indicated therein. Further, the record can include a plurality of auxiliary information of the communication method indicated by the record.
According to NFC Forum Connection Handover 1.2, a communication apparatus can use the priority of the record for indicating the communication method which can be performed handover and notify another communication apparatus of the desired communication method for performing handover to. For example, if the communication apparatus supports both the wireless LAN and Bluetooth (registered trademark), the communication apparatus can notify a partner apparatus of NFC, based on the priorities of the records, of a communication method to be employed for communicating after performing handover.
However, according to NFC Forum Connection Handover 1.2, the priorities of the auxiliary information of the communication methods are not considered even if the communication apparatus can notify of the priorities of the communication methods. As a result, if the record includes a plurality of auxiliary information, a receiving apparatus cannot determine which auxiliary information is desired to be employed by a transmitting apparatus.